


Alec's Pocket Watch

by Zena_Xina



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Pocket Watches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zena_Xina/pseuds/Zena_Xina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Alec notices a certain watch he's had his entire life. Or has he? [One-Shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alec's Pocket Watch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, this is not only my first Broadchurch fic, but also Doctor Who one. So go easy on me please?

Alec looked at the pocket watch. He had had it for as long as he could remember, though had never really payed much attention to it. It had an interesting circular design on its gold plate.

Suddenly losing interest in it, he placed it back on the night stand beside his bed. However he couldn't help but feel something nagging in the back of his mind.

Taking two pills, he laid in bed, somewhat contently for the first time in a long while. The case had been solved. It had taken a while, and the ending was pretty devastating to everyone, but it was over. For him anyway. He could leave this place and never come back. He hated being so close to the water and made it a point to start looking the next day for somewhere else to go.

That night, he was awoken from his restless sleep. He had one of his same nightmares, though this one was different. There was a distinct name he remembered calling out.  _Rose._

Alec tried his hardest to remember a Rose, any Rose, yet could not. In the dream, there had been a bright light, and he desperately clutched something, holding on as if his life depended on it as large dark objects flew by. There was someone next to him, though he could never tell who it was, until tonight.

Usually he just passed it off as nothing. He had never been in an instance like the one he dreamt. Not that he could remember anyway...

Figuring that trying to get back to sleep would be pointless, Alec got up and took a shower, and got dressed. Glancing up at the clock, he was disappointed to realize it was only 5:30 in the morning.

Grabbing a book he had picked up, and taking some more pills to relieve the tightening in his chest, he sat down to read. A couple pages in though, he came across an envelope stuck into it addressed to him. Opening it, he found a letter with two sentence.

" ** _Open the watch if you want to live. Find me if you have doubts."_**

Attached was a photo of one the officers at the station. He wasn't sure of her name. Don something?

 _What the bloody hell? What type of joke is this?_ Alec thought. Looking over at the watch, he was mad though a bit curious. That nagging feeling from earlier...

Going against his better judgement, he grabbed the timepiece.

_Well here goes nothing..._

Alec was suddenly blinded by a strong yellow light that surrounded him and poured into him. With it came a flood of memories and a feeling of his body being tron apart. Nearly, collapsing, he looked up when it was complete.

"Donna!" the Doctor exclaimed, running out the door of his room

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Soo... like? Yeah, I know I could've probably expanded on this a bit, but I like it that way it is. Review?


End file.
